clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Holiday Party 2012
The Holiday Party 2012 is a party that took place in December 2012, starting at the 20th of December. It was confirmed by Polo Field on Twitter. Rockhopper along with Coins for Change will also return. Members can buy items from the Holiday Party 2012 Dock catalog. Free Items Trivia *It is Club Penguin's 8th Holiday Party. *The episode/music video Cool In The Cold is a song for this party. *There will be new temporary emotes,which are the Freezing Emote, Cookie Emote, and Blue Music Notes Emote as confirmed by Polo Field. He also said that these emotes are only for the party. The Cookie emote will be animated, too! *Members will be able to turn into Frost Bites and freeze other penguins. This is the third time members can transform, the others time being with Ghostamatron during the Halloween Party 2012 when you could turn into a Ghost, or when you could become a Puffle during the Puffle Party 2012. **This will also be the second time Non-Members could transform, as they can become race cars by donating Coins for Change. The first was during the April Fools' Party 2008 on the CPIP servers, where both members and non-members could transform to Green Puffles. ***This is ALSO the third time you can turn into a form of puffle. First was on CPIP, and second was the Puffle Party 2012. You will be able to become a Reindeer Puffle. *You'll be able to buy cookies at the Bakery to fundraise for Coins for Change. *This is the second party in Club Penguin to cross years. The first was the Christmas Party 2006. This does not count the New Years events. *Spike Hike confirmed that Arctic White will be available during the party. *There will be a race track at the Gift Shop, snowball fight at the Beach, and Reindeer Puffle area at the Forest. *Those who log in between December 25 and January 2 will receive the Arctic White color. There will be a special catalog. There will be a special surprise exclusively for members. Also, those who help distribute gifts on Santa's Sled will receive special prizes. http://clubpenguinmemories.com/2012/12/club-penguin-holiday-party-2012-spoilers/ *In order to transform into a Reindeer Puffle, Road Racer, and Frost Bite, you have to purchase a cookie for 100 coins. The transformation only lasts 10 minutes, so you have to buy another cookie to change again. **Also, every time you buy a cookie, the 100 coins are given to Coins for Change. *Ambient nature sounds were added to some rooms during this party. *The Lodge Attic was removed during the party and was replaced by the Santa's Sled. *This is the first Holiday Party so far to have Santa's Sled available to Non-Members. Gallery Sneak Peeks File:Cpparty.jpg|A sneak peek given by Polo Field File:Coins-for-change-2012.png|The Snow Forts. File:Cpwiki polo rock.PNG|The proof: Rockhopper is coming. File:11.JPG|The news for the party on the UK website. File:Screenshot_1732.png|A sneak peek of the Gift Shop and a new emote. Dock holiday party.png|The Dock. (Also called the Frostbite Room) HP2012CPM.jpg|Another sneak peek image. File:8270407453_150834d2f6_z.jpg|A sneak peak of the Beach. File:8270408009_a4de2888b9.jpg|The Emoticons Bar. Screen shot 2012-12-13 at 2.54.19 PM.png|The full Snow Forts. Emotes HP2012.png|All three new emotes. Arctic White icon.png|The new color, Arctic White, which will be released during the party. HP2012 Ski Village SO.gif|A sneak peek of the Ski Village by Polo Field. Isthisnew?.jpg|Sneak peak of the Forest by Polo Field. Login Screens File:Loginholidayparty2012.png|One of the login screens. Log Off Screens File:Exit_Screen2-Holiday_EN.jpg|First log off screen. File:Holiday Party 2012 Log-off Screen #2 (Cool in the Cold).png|Second Log-off Screen about the Cool In The Cold music video Holiday2012LogOffScreen.png|Third Log-off Screen. logoffscreenholiday7777.PNG|Fourth log off screen showing members will be able to become reindeer puffles. Home Page Homepage_Christmas_2012.png|The first homepage. Homepage2_Christmas_2012.png|The second homepage. Bb-holiday.jpg|The third homepage. Rooms File:Townholidayparty2012.png|Town File:Plazaholidayparty2012.png|Plaza Holiday Party 2012 Snow Forts.PNG|Snow Forts File:Dock holiday party.png|Dock File:BeaconHolidayParty2012.png|Beacon File:CoffeeShopHolidayParty2012.png|Coffee Shop File:CoveHolidayParty2012.png|Cove File:DojoCourtyardHolidayParty2012.png|Dojo Courtyard Holiday Party 2012 Beach.PNG|Beach Holiday Party 2012 Ski Village fixed.PNG|Ski Village Holiday Party 2012 Mine Shack.PNG|Mine Shack Holiday Party 2012 Pizza Parlor.PNG|Pizza Parlor Holiday Party 2012 Clothes Shop.PNG|Clothes Shop Catalogs purple catalog 0.PNG|Santa's office (Ski Lodge) catalog page 1 purple catalog 1.PNG|Santa's office (Ski Lodge) catalog page 2 purple catalog 2.PNG|Santa's office (Ski Lodge) catalog page 3 red gift box page 1.PNG|Gift Shop catalog page 1 red gift box page 2.PNG|Gift Shop catalog page 2 Rh_rare_items.png|Rockhopper's Rare Items Catalog Transfomations yellow race cars.PNG|A yellow Road Racer. black race cars.PNG|A black Road Racer. lime green race cars.PNG|A lime green Road Racer. 1joshuarulesRoadRacerPlayerCard.png|A green Road Racer. red race cars.PNG|A Red Road Racer. purple race cars.PNG|A Purple Road Racer. orange race cars.PNG|An Brown Road Racer. light blue race cars.PNG|A Blue Road Racer. green race cars.PNG|A Dark Green Road Racer. pink race cars.PNG|A Pink Road Racer. brown puffles.PNG|A brown Reindeer Puffle. frostbites.PNG|A Frost Bite. Kart Reindeer Puffle and Frost Bite In-Game Looks.PNG|A Road Racer, A Reindeer Puffle, and Frost Bite's In-Game sprites Red nose.png White-car.png Others 1.00.jpg|The Migrator seen in the Beacons Telescope 2 weeks before the party Rockhopper1WeekBeforeHolidayParty2012.png|The Migrator seen in the Beacon's Telescope 1 week before the party. Beacon_telescope.png|During the Holiday Party. (The Migrator has docked at the Beach) Videos See Also *Holiday Party *Cool In The Cold SWF *Homepage *Login Screen Category:Wiki Notice Category:Wiki Notice Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Transformations